You Had me at Hello
by IseeURtrueCOLORS
Summary: a oneshot songfic using Kenny Chesney's song, You Had Me at Hello. DxS sort of from Danny's POV. Review, no flames please!


Authors Note: Wow, I haven't written fan fiction in a while….At first I didn't want to write this because I'm still figuring out and working on my writing skill and style, so I wanted to wait until after I'd perfected that to make this really good. But I knew if I waited too long I'd forget about writing it, and I didn't want that to happen. Maybe later on I can fix this story up to make it sound better, but for write now, this is it.

Quote of the Day (or Story):

"You reached for my hand- but you touched my heart."

* * *

** You Had Me from Hello**

_A little boy about the age of five was sitting on the swings on his elementary school's play ground. He was swinging by himself. He had messy black hair and big, melt-your-heart bright blue eyes. He was lonely because his family had just moved to this city, Amity Park, and he hadn't made any friends yet. _

_A little girl in purple overalls walked up to him. _

"_Hi! My name's Samantha. Do you want to play tag?" She smiled at him, her purple eyes lighting up._

"_Um…Sure! My name's Danny, by the way. Thanks for asking me to play tag with you, Samantha!"_

"_No problem! But, uh, call me Sam."_

"_Okay…Sam. Yep, I like that better anyway."_

_Then she grabbed his hand and led him towards the group of kids who were playing tag, and from that day forward, they were inseparable._

**One Word**

**That's all you said**

**But something in your voice caused me to turn my head**

**Your smile just captured me**

**And you were in my future far as I could see**

_It was now fourth grade. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were all sitting at a table together. They had construction paper and lots of other art supplies spread out before them. The teacher had told them to make something for Valentine's Day, and to give it to someone special. _

_Tucker was cutting out a red heart for his mom. Sam was making something or other…A blue heart, with red ones in the middle. She put red glitter on it. _

"_Here Danny, this is for you." She handed him the heart. It said "Friends Forever" in the middle. He thanked her for it, with the biggest smile on his face you've ever seen._

_The teacher was currently helping Danny make a bracelet with green string and purple beads. It had a big white heart bead in the middle._

"_Who will you give this to, Danny?" The teacher asked him, as she tied the final knot in it, and handed it to him._

"_Here you go Sam, for you." He gave her the bracelet and she gladly accepted. "It can be, like, a friendship bracelet."_

"_That was very nice of you Daniel", the teacher told him. _

**And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still,**

**You ask me if I love you, if I always will**

**But you had me from hello,**

**I felt the love start to grow**

**The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me**

**It was over from the start**

**You completely stole my heart**

**I never even had a chance you know**

**You had me from hello.**

_Seventh grade._

_Danny was being shoved inside of a locker by Dash, the school bully._

"_Leave him alone, Dash!"_

"_AWW, Fenton needs his GIRLFRIEND to fight his battles for him!"_

_Everyone in the hallway was laughing at him. _

_She ignored them and got him out of the locker. He looked angry with her, instead of saying 'thank you' like he should have._

_She gave him a questioning look. _

"_I could have got out of there myself, Sam. You don't have to come to my rescue all the time, you know."_

"_Danny, I was just trying to help."_

"_Yeah, well, your helping makes things worse." After that, he turned and walked away, but looked back as he did so._

_She sighed, knowing that he was just being a typical middle school boy. She walked up to him, hesitantly, and then the both began walking again, together. They knew they were still friends, always would be._

**Inside I built a wall**

**So high around my heart, I thought it would never fall**

**One touch, you brought it down**

**Bricks and my defenses scattered on the ground**

**And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again **

**The last time was the last time**

**I'd let someone in.**

_Eleventh grade. _

_It was lunch period. Danny was extremely upset because Valerie grey just broke up with him. They were in a relationship since sophomore year, and she knew he was Danny Phantom, and she was fine with that. Somewhat…She agreed to not try and rip him to shreds, but decided that it would be best if they were just friends. _

_Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, were very concerned for him. He didn't say much at lunch, but he was usually very talkative. However, that wasn't the case, today. Sam and Tucker knew what had happened with Valerie._

"_Hey, don't worry man, there's more fish in the sea", said Tucker, looking at glance as he said that. _

_Danny did not respond to his attempt to cheer him up. He just stared down at his tray of un-touched food._

"_Well Sam, looks like this is all you. Do ya' thing." He got up and ran from the table, leaving Sam alone to deal with Danny_

"_Wait! Tucker!" But he was already gone._

_She sighed and turned towards Danny. He did not divert his gaze from where it was on the tray in front of him. _

"_I'll be right back." She took both of their trays, because it was clear he wasn't going to eat anything, and she was too worried about him to eat anything either. She threw their food away and returned to the table._

"_Listen Danny, I know your upset, but maybe…maybe this was for the better. Everything happens for a reason, you know."_

_He looked at her, finally. But the look he gave her had so much sadness that it broke her heart. She choked back a sob._

"_Sam, how could you say that? How is this for the better?"_

_She took one of his hands in her own, and used her other hand to brush a stray strand of midnight black hair out of his eyes. She began sniffling, holding back tears._

"_Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. You should move on with your life, and start over new."_

_He still looked upset. "Well, maybe if I wasn't a half-ghost freak- _

"_Danny! What are you saying! You're not a freak! You're different, yes, but that's what makes you special! You're sitting here, beating yourself up for something that isn't your fault. You do so much for people! Any girl who is stupid enough to break up with you just has no idea what she's missing out on! You…are…such a good…person…" She was crying now._

"_I just wish you could see that…See what I see..." Her voice was barely a whisper now, and she was staring down at her feet like a puppy who had just been scolded for doing something bad._

_He made her look at him. He gave her a look of curiosity. _

"_Sam…What do you see?"_

**But you had me from hello,**

**I felt the love start to grow**

**The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me**

**It was over from the start **

**You completely stole my heart**

**And now you won't let go**

**I never even had a chance you know **

**You had from hello**

**That's all you said**

**And something in your voice caused me to turn my head**

**You had me from hello**

**You had me from hello **

**Girl I've loved you from hello…**

_A twenty-four year old Danny turned on his side to look at his sleeping wife, Samantha Fenton._

"_You're beautiful when you're asleep…" she smiled and opened her eyes._

"_And when you're awake." He smiles down at her, Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Danny?"_

"_Yes, Sam?"_

_She hesitated for a moment. "I know this is a random question, but…how long have you loved me?"_

_He thought a little about it before he replied._

"_Samantha…You had me at hello."_

_

* * *

_Yes, I know, very short. But I like it anyway, and I love that song!

It's by Kenny Chesney. Review please! I'll give you cookies if you review!

Peace out.


End file.
